Recently, substantial development has occurred in systems and methods for mobile internet access. In particular, increased data transmission rates have been brought about by the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) evolution with systems such as General Packet Radio System (GPRS) and Enhanced Data Rates for Global Evolution (EDGE). The GPRS and EDGE systems allow for higher bit rates in wireless access enabling mobile internet. In short, the technology has now been developed to make mobile internet access readily available.
Unfortunately, an emerging problem has developed with regard to the question of who will pay for the wireless data traffic in a telecom operator's cellular network for such mobile internet access. In general, customers are accustomed to low price or free internet access. On the other hand, current systems which permit mobile internet access charge the customer for wireless access to the same internet sites which they could access either for free or at a much lower cost if they were not using mobile access. Therefore, it has become a serious concern that users will view mobile internet access as too expensive for casual web browsing. This could seriously stunt the development of mobile internet access. On the other hand, E-commerce via mobile internet access could be significantly enhanced if free or low cost access could be provided to catalogs and marketing materials.